1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible ratchet tool, and more particularly to a reversible ratchet tool including a control pawl device for controlling the driving or rotating direction of the reversible ratchet tool, and for allowing reversible ratchet tool to be selectively driven or rotated in either of the directions or in both directions by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical reversible ratchet tools comprise a cylindrical block rotatably received in a post compartment of a head portion of a handle, and a number of posts engaged between the cylindrical block and the head portion of the handle, and a lever switch coupled to the posts with a post plate for actuating the posts to be engaged in the selected position between the cylindrical block and the head portion of the handle, and for controlling the driving or rotating direction of the cylindrical block with the head portion of the handle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,898 to Chern discloses one of the typical ratchetless reversible wrenches also comprising a number of posts engaged between a cylindrical block and a head portion of a handle, and a lever switch coupled to the posts with a post plate for actuating the posts to be engaged in the selected position between the cylindrical block and the head portion of the handle, and for controlling the driving or rotating direction of the cylindrical block.
However, the driving or rotating direction of the cylindrical block by the head portion of the handle may only be reversed, or may only be driven or rotated in either of the directions, but may not be driven or rotated in both directions with the head portion of the handle by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,176 to Krivec discloses another typical reversible ratchet wrench comprising a ratchet wheel rotatably received in a housing, and a reversing pawl unit including two pawls connected to a pivotally mounted reversing cam by leaf springs.
However, similarly, the driving or rotating direction of the ratchet wheel by a housing of the handle may only be reversed, but may not be driven or rotated in both directions with the housing by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,559 to Lin discloses a further typical reversible ratchet or socket wrench comprising an adapter rotatably received in an adapter holder, and a number of roller bearings engaged between the adapter and the adapter holder for controlling the driving or rotating direction of the adapter.
However, similarly, the driving or rotating direction of the adapter by the adapter housing may only be reversed, but may not be driven or rotated in both directions with the adapter housing by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,089 to Gifford, Sr. discloses a still further typical reversible ratchet wrench comprising a large circular gear rotatably received in an outboard section of a circular shaped head, and two bevel arms disposed in an inboard section of the circular shaped head, and an upstanding biasing member having a triangular configuration with rounded edges and disposed between the two bevel arms for actuating the bevel arms to selectively engage with the circular gear and for controlling the driving or rotating direction of the circular gear.
However, similarly, the driving or rotating direction of the circular gear may only be reversed, but may not be driven or rotated in both directions with the handle by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional reversible ratchet tools.